Metus Hir Omna Surhen: La peur de tous les Hommes
by Kaizokou Emerald Hime
Summary: Une légende était parmi les Vampires, concernant l'origine même de leur race. Malgré cela, peu connaissaient la vérité. Il était temps de rétablir l'ordre ici-bas. Cross-Over HP/Twilight. Quelques pairing des œuvres original, et d'autres non encore définis. Résumé long à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

_**Titre:**_

Metus Hir Omna Surhen: La peur de tous les Hommes.

_**Résumé long:**_

Une légende existait parmi les Vampires, concernant l'origine même de leur race. Malgré cela, peu connaissaient la vérité. Jamais personne ne sut comment les Loup-Garou furent victimes de la malédiction qui les enchaînaient, les faisant Monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois, comme personne ne sais quelles sont les origines des Veela, ces créatures pourvues d'une beauté indescriptible. Mais Lui savait. Lui était détenteur de se savoir et possédait le pouvoir de changé la face du monde. Il était temps de rétablir l'ordre ici-bas.

_**Situation au début de l'histoire:**_

**Harry Potter:** Post-Guerre, Post-Poudlard, Sirius n'est pas passé dans le voile, il fut réhabilité après la guerre, quand le corps de Pettigrow fut identifié suite à la bataille finale. Severus, quant-à-lui , fut sauvé d'extrême justesse, il garda quelques séquelles physiques de l'attaque de Naguini. Harry,lui, vient d'avoir 25 ans.

**Twilight:** Edward est à Voltera, sur le point de se faire tuer par les Volturi. Bella s'entiche de Jacob après que celui-ci l'est sauvée après qu'elle est sautée de la falaise.

_**Pairing:**_

Carlisle/Esmée; Rosalie/Emmet; Jasper/Alice; Remus/Sirius/Severus; Bella/Jacob; Au début de l'histoire, et où j'en suis de l'écriture pour le moment, le pairing d'Edward et de Harry ne sont pas encore définis. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, et Twilight à Stephenie Meyers.

_**Catégorie:**_

Harry Potter/Twilight.

_**Rating:**_

M, en prévision du futur.

_**Rythme de parution:**_

Publication prévu le cinq de chaque mois, si je ne rencontre pas de problème.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Hello! Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à vous, Lecteur, Lectrice.

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction reprenant le Cross-Over HP/Twilight.

Je tenais à vous informer, afin que vous ne soyez pas étonnés, que je reprends quelques noms Anglais, mais pas tous. Vous verrez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture.

Mon rythme de parution est indiqué plus haut, et je ferai encore et même sûrement, des petites notes au début des Chapitres, je ne remettrai pas le Disclaimer, c'est la seule fois que je le mettrais, puisque je sous-entend que toute la fic' est concerné par lui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**1 Août 1980, 01h15, St Mangouste:**_

Un mouvement furtif. Derrière la vitre de la nurserie de l'hôpital Sorcier St Mangouste, un homme observait les nouveaux nés, et un en particulier.

L'homme, répondant au nom de Metus, n'était pas si grand que ça, tout au plus 1m70, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait, et le charisme qu'il imposait, le faisait paraître beaucoup plus grand que réellement. Sa force était clairement palpable. Son corps, paraissant finement musclé, était dissimulé dans un habit entièrement gris anthracite, rappelant sa longue chevelure grise attaché en catogan, lui arrivant presque au niveau de rein. Son costume était complété par une cape d'un noir profond, attaché au niveau de la poitrine par deux fermoirs en argent. Son visage était affiné et long. Son nez était droit et fin, surmontant une bouche aux lèvres délicates. Ses yeux en amande était d'un bleu hypnotique, envoûtant. Ses sourcils étaient bien dessinés, du même gris que ses cheveux.

Prudemment, Metus désactiva les protections apposées sur la nurserie, et pénétra dans l'espace cloisonné le plus silencieusement possible. Rapidement, et sans aucune hésitation visible, il se dirigea vers un des berceaux de la pièce, et s'arrêta devant celui-ci. Sur le petit berceau de verre, un nom ressortait en lettres dorées: Harry James Potter. L'homme observa le nourrisson, qui l'observa en retour. Metus s'accroupit à côté du berceau afin d'être à hauteur de la fiche indicative du petit Harry, remplit peu de temps auparavant par le sage-mage chargé de l'accouchement.

La plaquette était à peu près présentée de la manière suivante:

Nom: Potter

Prénom(s): Harry James

Né(e) le: 31 Juillet 1980 à 23 heure(s) 59 minutes.

Taille: 49,7 centimètre

Poids: 2,960 Kg

Réflexe moteur: Ok

Père: James Charlus Potter

Mère: Lily Hélène Potter, née Evans

Remarque particulière: Accouchement difficile de la mère, demande de couveuse jusqu'au 3 Août 1980 minimum par mesure de précaution. Aucun problème dû à l'accouchement observé pour le moment.

Metus se releva, et observa plus attentivement l'enfant. Il paraissait tellement petit et innocent, que, pendant une seconde, l'homme eut du mal à croire que c'est sur cet enfant que reposait l'espoir du monde sorcier.

Bien que la santé du petit Harry semblai bonne, Metus savait que le nourrisson ne passerait pas plus d'une année. Et comme il était persuadé que Tom Jedusor prendrait pour cible Harry Potter, du fait qu'ils soient tous deux de Sang-Mélé, il ne pouvait laisser l'enfant mourir. L'autre enfant concerner par la prophétie, le petit Neville Longbottom, dormait plus loin. Metus pensait que Voldemort prendrait Harry pour cible car, malgré les valeurs que le Lord prônait, et le Sang-Pur de l'héritier Longbottom, l'homme lui-même était de Sang-Mélé, et, considérant la puissance magique supérieure qu'il avait par rapport à certain sang-pur sous ses ordres, l'héritier des Potter faisait plus figure de menace, selon ce raisonnement bien sûr.

C'est pour cela, en se basant sur ce raisonnement, que Metus avait mis en place un plan consistant à prendre la place de l'héritier Potter. Il devait pour cela, effectué un rituel avant que l'enfant ai deux heures de vie complète. L'homme commença donc à mettre en place tout ce dont il avait besoin pour effectuer le rituel. Il plaça également un champ de force autour de lui, afin d'éviter tout débordement de Magie pour ne pas blesser les autres enfants dans la nurserie.

Lorsque Metus releva la tête de ses préparatifs, il regarda la pendule et constata qu'il était déjà 1h54. Il devait donc accélérez quelque peu la cadence, car dans 5 minutes, il ne pourrai plus rien faire. Distrait, l'homme remarqua que l'enfant l'observait toujours de ses petits yeux d'une couleur encore indéterminée.

A 1h56, Metus commença l'incantation. Celle-ci, composée d'un nombre incalculable de mot provenant d'une langue que lui seul connaissait, ressemblait à un chant, qu'il savait qu'il aurait dans la tête toutes sa vie, malgré ses souvenirs scellés, qu'il sentait d'ailleurs disparaître de sa tête au fur et à mesure que le chant continuait. L'homme sourit, d'un sourire teinté à la fois de tristesse pour son futur destin, et d'espoir que sa vie soit meilleure que les précédentes, même s'il ne faisait pas d'illusion sur ce point-là.

A 1h58, les dernières paroles de l'incantation résonnèrent dans la petite pièce où dormait les enfants nouveau-né. Une vive lueur éclaira l'aile hospitalière ou était située la nurserie. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les alarmes reliées à la petite pièce sonnèrent.

Lorsque, à 2h00, le personnel hospitalier et la sécurité débarquèrent, plus d'un faillir vomir devant la scène qui les attendaient. Un des murs de la nurserie était complètement recouvert de sang, et l'état du cadavre ne permit jamais l'identification du Sorcier qui s'était introduit ici, et qui fut retrouver vidé de sa Magie. La Magie, présente en grande quantité dans l'air, fut identifiée comme celle du jeune Potter, dont le berceau se trouvait le plus près du mur sanguinolent.

Personne ne sut réellement ce qui c'était passé dans cette salle, mais l'hypothèse qui fut retenue était qu'une tentative de meurtre à l'encontre du fils Potter avait échouée, le meurtrier repoussé par la Magie instinctive de l'enfant.

Plus tard, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprit l'histoire par l'intermédiaire de son espion dans l'hôpital sorcier, il fut conforté dans son choix. C'est pour cela qu'il se rendit au domicile des Potter le soir du 31 Octobre 1981, après que le Gardien du Secret lui en eu révélé l'emplacement. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vu, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le lord perdit la vie ce soir-là, et le monde Sorcier connut alors 13 années de paix.

* * *

Edit du 16/05/2013: Un maximum possible de fautes d'accord corrigé. Le chapitre 2 arrive pour le 18/05 au plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'éveil

Hello!

Voici le Chapitre 1 de ma fic'. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais mes études, donc mes devoirs, sont, malgré tout mon amour des fanfiction, prioritaires.

Le lien suivant vous permet d'accéder aux réponses aux Reviews anonyme, ainsi qu'au détail du rituel effectué par Metus, qui m'a été demandé plusieurs fois.

kaizokou - emerald - hime . skyrock 3154257520 - Detail - du - rituel - execute - par - Metus - et - reponse - au - Reviews - anonyme . html

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: L'éveil.**_

Le jeune homme observait la devanture du magasin GaiChiffon, dans lequel sa fiancée avait pénétré deux heures plus tôt. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il était également, totalement inconscient des regards qui s'attardaient sur lui. En effet, des gens, que ce soit de sexe masculin ou féminin, se retournaient pour le regarder. Il est vrai que le sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas n'importe qui.

Physiquement grand, grâce aux potions de croissance et de nutrition «gentiment» préparées par Snape maître incontesté en la matière, il ne portait plus de lunettes, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux, qui atteignaient le bas de son dos, encadrait son visage et étaient accrochés en catogan au niveau de sa nuque. Sa célébrissime cicatrice en forme d'éclair était à peine visible sur son front dégagé. Son nez, droit, surmontait une bouche aux lèvres fines et délicates, ce qui contribuait à lui accorder une apparente virilité qui était plus qu'appréciable.

Son visage était également barré de deux nouvelles cicatrices. La première partait de haut dessus de son oreille gauche et descendait jusqu'au-dessous de son menton, séparant sa joue gauche en deux partie inégale. La seconde, qui avait failli lui coûter un œil, partait du milieu de son front, passait sur son œil droit et terminait sa course sur sa pommette droite. Il n'avait pu conserver son œil que grâce à la grande rapidité d'exécution d'on avait fait preuve sa meilleur amie, Hermione, présente à ses côtés le jour de l'accident.

Il portait des habits d'apparence simple, mais fort coûteux. C'était en réalité une combinaison en peau de basilic, dont il avait récupérer la carcasse dans la chambre des secrets il y a de ça 3 ans, après avoir failli perdre la vie dans un simple entraînement routinier. Entraînement qui lui avait valu son actuelle cicatrice sur l'œil, ainsi qu'une grande balafre lui barrant le torse. La peau de la bestiole résistait bien aux sorts et à la magie en général. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui en fasse un habit de combat, ainsi que des chaussures, quitte à dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour cela. Un bruit de pas précipité derrière lui attira son attention. Il était sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand un cri interrompit son mouvement.

**- Harry!**

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme qui, même une seconde auparavant, observait la vitrine du magasin maintenant dans son dos. Réceptionnant parfaitement la jeune femme par la force de l'habitude, Harry la fit tournoyer alors qu'elle éclatait de rire à son tour, le visage rayonnant. Après quelque tour, le jeune homme reposa la demoiselle au sol, et la serra fermement dans ses bras.

**- Hermione, comme je suis heureux de te revoir!**

Si possible, le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit plus encore. Harry prit le temps de détailler la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Du haut de ces 25 ans, Hermione Jean Granger était sans nul doute l'une des femmes qu'il trouvait la plus belle. Un corps bien proportionné, ou il n'y avait ni trop ni pas assez de formes. Son visage était encadré par ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle parvenait parfaitement à dompter depuis peu, et ses yeux chocolats rayonnaient de joie. Ses lèvres, pleines comme il fallait, étaient délicatement maquillées. Son nez fin se mariait parfaitement dans l'harmonie du tout. Ses dents, visible grâce à son sourire, étaient parfaitement découpées. Encore aujourd'hui, elle remerciait en rigolant, Malfoy, de lui avoir un jour envoyé un maléfice lui permettant de tailler ses dents comme elle voulait.

Ses habits, de style typiquement sorcier, respiraient le luxe et l'opulence. Elle portait une robe savamment découpée, agrémenté de quelque froufrou presque invisible. L'habit restait malgré tout simple en lui-même. Harry ne voyait pas ses souliers, mais supposait qu'ils étaient délicats et fort coûteux.

Effectivement, à la fin de la guerre, la brillante sorcière avait, à la plus grande surprise de tous, épousé le brillant mais non moins richissime Héritier des Malfoy: Draco. Il s'avéra, après un procès sous véritaserum publique, que le jeune homme était fiancé à la belle demoiselle depuis sa 6 ème année, et qu'il n'avait rejoint les Mangemorts qu'uniquement sur la demande expresse d'Hermione, afin d'être un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Harry n'en fut d'ailleurs pas trop surpris, ayant déjà appris par Snape l'existence d'un second espion dans les rangs du Seigneur Noir.

Evidemment, cet état de fait, facilement accepter par Harry et la plupart des gens, l'eut été par certain autres au début. La plus part des Sang-Purs n'avaient rien trouvé à redire lorsqu'ils purent observer les manières et le langage sans défaut dont fit preuve la jeune mariée dans l'année suivante. Les seuls gardant encore une rancune de tout ceci, même après presque 8 ans, était la moitié de la famille Weasley. Les jumeaux, beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit, acceptèrent ceci lorsque Draco se pliât, non sans protester, pendant un an, à être le cobaye des deux farceurs. Bill et Charlie suivirent les jumeaux, faisant confiance à leurs instincts et à Harry, à qui cela ne posait aucun problème. Le patriarche Weasley, Arthur, accepta également les faits tels quels, heureux pour celle qu'il considérait un peu comme sa deuxième fille.

Percy, qui ne parlait plus à sa famille, n'émis aucun avis, s'entendant assez bien avec le blond, dont il était le collègue au ministère de la Magie. Molly, Ronald et Ginevra, quant à eux, refusèrent tous simplement d'adresser le moindre mot à la jeune femme, se moquant de paraître mal polis en société. Le jeune homme, ainsi que sa mère et sa sœur, se voyait fiancé, puis marié à la brillante sorcière, et n'avait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme puisse en aimé un autre que lui-même. La jalousie et la rancune du jeune homme brisèrent 8 ans d'amitié.

Ainsi, alors qu'Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux se faisait un nom respectueusement ainsi que Percy grâce à son boulot, les trois autres n'était acceptés uniquement parce que la jeune Weasley était la fiancé du Vainqueur depuis la fin de la guerre.

C'est donc sans surprise que le jeune Potter observa l'avancé de son rival d'enfance.

**- Potter.**

**- Malfoy.**

Avec un petit sourire en coin, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Les années avait rendues justice à la beauté de Malfoy. Son corps carré et bien dessiné, prouvait une pratique sportive régulière. Les mèches rebelles de ses longs cheveux blonds parcouraient librement ces épaules, les autres bien sagement attachés en catogan derrière sa nuque. Leur longueur ne dépassait cependant pas les omoplates. Ces yeux gris étaient emplis d'une lueur malicieuse et joueuse. Ses lèvres, rose pales, ressortaient presque rouge tant son visage était pale. Son nez, un peu à la grecque, surmontait sa bouche, souvent plissée en une expression sarcastique ou dédaigneuse. Son apparence, quelque peu pâle, ne lui donnait pourtant pas l'air malade, mais confirmait son origine noble, lui accordant une virilité subtile mais bien présente.

Ses habits, comme ceux de sa femme, respirait le luxe. Il portait un costume gris, rappelant ces yeux. Une chemise blanche était visible derrière sa veste et une cape d'un noir profond, qui rappelait sans nul doute celle de Snape, lui couvrait les épaules. Ses chaussures, sûrement en peau de dragon, avaient la même teinte noire tout comme sa cape. Le tout restait, comme pour sa conjointe, d'apparence simple, mais devait coûter environ un an de salaire pour n'importe quel sorcier normal.

Ils avaient fait la paix après la guerre, aider par le fait qu'Harry avait empêché la prison a la mère de Draco, qui l'avait aidé en le faisant passer pour mort. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas eu autant de chance et croupissait à présent depuis 7 ans à Azkaban, et il était convenu qu'il n'en ressortirait que 13 années plus tard. Si sa peine paraissait plus petite que prévu, c'est uniquement parce que le patriarche Malfoy était un opportuniste et avait retourné sa veste avant la fin, faisant passer des infos par Snape, infos qui avait permis au jeune Potter de tourner la situation à son avantage.

Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à engager une conversation, Ginny Weasley sortit de la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle vit avec qui son fiancé discutait comme si de rien était, son sourire se transforma en une expression froide et fort peu avenante. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle accrocha le bras d'Harry et partit. Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de sa fiancée et lui lança un regard noir. L'idée que, 1 an auparavant, il l'aurait suivi sans faire d'histoire lui effleura l'esprit. Mais cette pensée fut vite chassée par la colère qu'il sentait bouillonné dans son corps.

-** Non mais ****ça**** ne va pas? Je ne les ai pas ****vus**** depuis 1 an, ****à ta demande, et tu veux m'empêcher de les voir aujourd'hui?**

La jeune Weasley ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard méprisant sur le couple Malfoy. L'expression de rage froide présente sur le visage d'Harry la dissuada de dire des mots désobligeant.

**- Je te retrouve ****à**** la maison**, dit-elle, puis elle partit à grand pas dans la direction opposée.

Harry la regarda faire, puis se retourna vers les Malfoy en haussant les épaules. Un sourire quelque peu gêner, penaud, s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

-** Ne va-t-elle pas t'en vouloir?** S'inquiéta Hermione.

- **Bah, tu sais, après un bon repas et un tour sous la couette, il n'y paraîtra plus,** répondit Harry, avec un mouvement désinvolte des épaules.

Hermione le regarda, mi-choquée mi-amusée, Draco ricanant à ses cotes. Les trois jeunes gens passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, des derniers événements de l'année écoulé sans nouvelle des uns et des autres. Harry confirma à son amie et son mari qu'il était bien devenu le plus jeune chef des Aurors depuis 5 siècles, un an après sa sortit de l'académie. Cette exploit lui fut permis uniquement parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort avant même de savoir marcher, et qu'il l'avait définitivement envoyé six pieds sous terre alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 18 ans. Draco devait, quant-a-lui, bientôt monter en grade au sein du ministère, et Hermione confirma qu'elle travaillait dorénavant à St-Mangouste. Elle annonça également que le prochain Héritier Malfoy naîtrait dans environ 5 mois.

- **Nous** **verrons-n****ous** **demain?** demanda Hermione à la fin de la journée.

**- Pourquoi demain?** Questionna Harry, étonné de la question de son amie.

- **Parce que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, Potty, nous sommes le 31 juillet**, répondit Draco en ricanant.

- **Oh... Bon et ****bien à demain alors**, dit Harry avec un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans la cheminée menant chez lui.

Arrivé chez lui, Harry ne fit pas attention à sa compagne et monta directement à la douche. Il avait oublié son anniversaire, et n'avait donc rien prévu pour. Il se rappela, non sans un frisson d'une appréhension qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il allait avoir 25 ans ce soir. Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage alors qu'il songeait que, 10 ans plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait 25 ans, il aurait bien rit et aurait fait interner la personne qui avait parlé au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital St-Mangouste.

Cela faisait bientôt 7 ans qu'il était avec Ginny, et 6 ans qu'ils étaient fiancés. Il s'était toujours posé une question: pourquoi aimait-il Ginny Weasley? Cette question de ne lâchait pas dans le sens ou, en dernière année, qu'il avait refait avec sa promotion l'année suivant la bataille finale, il avait découvert qu'il était gay. Il s'était mis en couple avec Ginny la veille de la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il se doutait de quelque chose, mais il savait que ce genre de potion ne laissait pas de trace. Et que ce genre de potion faisait en sorte que le doute sur l'amour porté à la personne souhaitée soit refoulé. C'est Snape lui-même qui lui avait dit, il y avait maintenant 5 ans, quand Sirius et Remus avait eu des doutes sur le comportement de Harry. Snape avait précisé que la victime d'une potion d'amour n'écoutait pas ou trouvait un contre argument à tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sous la coupe d'un philtre.

C'est pour cela que, malgré leurs 6 ans de fiançailles, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés. Ou plutôt, Harry prétendait qu'il voulait faire ça dans la tradition, être sûr que Ginny était sa promise. Le mariage, dans ce cas-là, se déroulait 7 ans après les fiançailles. C'est pour cela qu'Harry essayait de repousser au plus loin la date du mariage, afin d'être complètement débarrassé des doutes qu'il avait, si quelques doutes existaient. Il lui restait encore 1 an pour se décider.

Mais Harry sentait, au fond de lui-même, qu'il aurait des réponses ce soir. Et que celle-ci, bien qu'elles soient vraies, ne lui plairaient pas toutes. Légèrement détendu, Harry sortit de sous la douche et rejoignit Ginny au salon. Celle-ci finissait de mettre sur la table le repas qu'elle avait mijoté. L'avant-dernier jour du mois était le jour de congé de l'elfe de maison, et c'était donc Ginny qui faisait la cuisine ce jour-là. C'était elle qui avait posé cette condition de travail pour les elfes de maison les servant, et Harry se demandait souvent pourquoi. Ils ne recevaient également jamais personne ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme arrivé, Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à prendre place à la table d'un geste de la main. Le repas se déroula silencieusement, seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes et le crépitement des bûches dans les flammes de la cheminée. Harry mangea peu, une boule d'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac.

Après le repas, Harry sentit une grosse fatigue s'emparer de lui, et s'endormit la tête à peine posé sur l'oreiller, faisant fi des avances fort peu discrètes de sa compagne. Son sommeil fut agité cette nuit-là. Il revécut, entre autre, la bataille finale, et plusieurs autres combats la précédant. Même des années après, la mort de ses amis l'affectait toujours autant.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant sur le lit, il rassura sa compagne qui se rendormit aussitôt. Le réveil indiquait 23h50. Il se leva, suivant son instinct qui le pressait d'agir, et descendit dans le jardin.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la pelouse, il s'allongea sur le dos et observa les étoiles. Il réfléchit à ce qui c'était passer ces 8 dernières année. Ce qui avait le plus surpris tout le monde n'était pas le mariage d'Hermione et Draco, non, c'était le fait que trois hommes se soient mis ensemble. En soi, cela ne gênait pas plus que ça, c'était surtout le nom de ces trois hommes en question, qui, encore 1 semaine avant de finir dans les bras des autres, ne pouvait pas se supporter.

Remus, lors de la bataille finale, avait perdu sa femme Nymphadora. Lui-même n'avait survécut que de peu, gravement blesser. Il était resté 3 mois dans le coma, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait parfois du mal à bouger le bras gauche, ou devait s'arrêter quelques minutes pour calmer une douleur fantôme.

Sirius, quant-à-lui, avait failli mourir durant la 5 ème année d'Harry. Par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas aujourd'hui, il avait levé un bouclier de magie pure, repoussant l'attaque de sa cousine. Il n'avait au final été que légèrement brûler par le passage de la magie pure dans sa main. Lors de la bataille finale, sa jambe avait été fortement touchée. Depuis, il boitait.

Ces deux-là s'étaient mis en couple 4 mois après la bataille finale, 1 mois après la sortie du coma de Remus. Ils élevaient tout deux le fils de ce dernier, Teddy.

Mais le plus surprenant de tout, était le troisième homme qui complétait leur couple. Il s'agissait de Severus Snape. L'homme avait été acquitté du meurtre de Dumbledore après qu'Harry est montré à tous les souvenirs que lui avait confiés Snape au moment où il pensait mourir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs survécut que grâce à sa résistance au poison hors du commun, résultat d'un certain nombre d'expérimentations qu'il avait pratiqué sur lui-même. Il n'avait gardé comme séquelle de l'attaque de Nagini qu'une difficulté à parler du fait que le serpent l'ai mordu au cou, et une certaine faiblesse, ses défense immunitaires ne pouvant plus se reconstituées correctement à cause du poison contenu dans le venin du serpent du Lord.

Snape avait rejoint le couple 1 an après la fin de la guerre, d'abord en tant qu'ami, puis, personne ne savait trop comment, après 1 an de vie commune, le duo était devenu un trio. Cela faisait donc 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, même si un certain nombre de rumeur courait sur leur compte, comme le fait qu'ils ne se montraient jamais ensemble en publique.

Harry sourit a cette pensée. Lui connaissait parfaitement la vérité. Rien que la semaine dernière, il regrettait de ne pas avoir frappé à la porte avant de rentrer chez son parrain. Il faut dire qu'il avait surpris son parrain, son oncle d'adoption et son ancien professeur de potion dans une position plus que compromettante. _**En même temps**_, se dit Harry, essayant de refouler son fou rire lié au souvenir de l'air gêner des trois hommes, _**quelle idée de faire ça **__**à**__** 3 heures de l'après-midi, et dans le salon!**_

Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, et il ferma les yeux de contentement. La chaleur estivale lui faisait du bien. Il aurait presque pu se rendormir si une grande douleur ne l'avait pas affecté.

Harry bascula sur le coter gauche et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tenant sa tête à deux main. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose voulait en sortir. Un cri silencieux s'échappa de sa bouche. Il haletait sous l'intensité de la douleur. C'était pire que lorsqu'il avait encore sa connexion avec Voldemort.

Lorsque, dans la cuisine, l'aiguille des secondes dépassa le 12, et que celle des minutes indiqua 58, alors que celle des heures restait sur 23, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir d'un coup sous l'afflux de connaissance. Il observa, figé, choqué, toutes les connaissances qu'il recevait, les innombrables vies qu'il avait vécues sous un nombre incalculable de noms. Il observa, en seulement quelque secondes, la dégradation du monde qu'il avait connu il y a de sa des millénaires. Il redécouvrit, impuissant, la folie des Hommes.

A 23h59, une onde magique s'échappa de son corps. Ce fut comme si la vie se figeait durant une seconde. Puis tout le monde reprit son activité comme si de rien était. Les plantes semblaient agitées d'un léger mouvement ondulatoire, et les animaux paraissaient nerveux.

Pour Harry, la minute qui venait de s'écouler était la plus longue de toutes sa vie, et pour Metus la plus courte. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais complètement Metus. Bien sûr, certaine personne qu'il connaissait de ses vie précédente l'appelleraient sans aucun doute Metus, mais lui se ferait connaître sous le nom de Harry. Sa personnalité actuelle était trop différente des précédente. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser sa famille, reconstituée certes, mais c'était quand même sa famille. Il ne pourrait jamais, comme sa personnalité précédente, abandonné tous sentiments humain.

Durant la minute suivante, Harry resta allongé au sol et analysa son corps. Il constata, non sans une certaine ironie, qu'il avait effectivement été soumis à la volonté d'un philtre d'amour, et qu'il en avait d'ailleurs repris une dose au repas du soir. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les elfes avaient congé ce jour-là. Il fallait donner la potion une fois par mois, toujours au même intervalle de temps, pour que celle-ci fonctionne comme il fallait. Trop souvent, elle devenait un poison, pas assez souvent, elle devenait inefficace. Mais celui-ci n'avait à présent plus d'effet sur lui.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et conjura un miroir pour voir s'il avait quelques changements physiques. Il constata que physiquement, il n'était pas plus grand. En revanche, son visage avait pris une certaine forme androgyne, ne remettant pourtant pas en cause sa virilité. Son corps était devenu également plus fin. Mais le changement le plus remarquable, selon lui, était sans doute ses yeux. Son œil gauche était celui qui avait le moins changé: il avait conservé sa couleur verte naturelle, mais était maintenant parsemer de petit point gris. Son œil droit, lui par contre, avait complètement changé. Sa couleur était devenu violette, et il était parsemer par ci par là de petite paillette doré. Sa pupille n'était plus ronde, mais fendu, comme celle d'un chat.

Il conjura donc un cache œil afin de dissimulé se changement. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur afin de contrôler la faim de sa nature vampirique qui avait refait surface, et attendit patiemment la fin de la nuit. Il sentit une sourde excitation à l'idée de la journée qui arrivait, ainsi que toutes les suivantes.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui, j'espère, vous plaît.

Ce Chapitre compte, sans la note de début et de fin, environ 3500 mots.

Je suis en train de me concerter avec moi-même, mais je vais sûrement changer les date de parution de mes fic'. Rassurez-vous, rien n'est encore décidé. Mais si je change, je resterai à un chapitre par mois, sauf que ce sera la date de publication qui changera. Je vous en dirai plus la prochaine fois.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez des chapitres plus longs, ou plus courts. Je prendrai en compte les avis de chacun.

Bien à vous,

K. E. H.

* * *

Edit du 16/05/2013: Un maximum possible de fautes d'accord corrigé. Le chapitre 2 arrive pour le 18/05 au plus tard.


	3. Interlude

Avant toutes choses, je vous doit des excuses. J'avais dit, une update une fois par mois. J'avais dit, le chapitre le 18 Mai. Nous sommes le 27/07. J'avoue que ça fait pas trop sérieux, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix non plus, entre les révisions pour le bac, les épreuves mêmes, et en plus je repiques, enfin bref, se n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai mis l'écriture de coter pendant près de 4 mois il me semble. De plus, j'ai perdu toutes mon avance, car j'ai été obligé de formater mon ordi, perdant toutes mes donner. Enfin, maintenant c'est les vacances, et je n'ai pas trop de soucis révisions avant encore deux semaines.

Au chapitre précédent, je vous avait avoir fait un blog pour les réponses au reviews anonymes. Et bien je me suis au final décidé pour un forum. Je sais, ça fait un peu prétentieux, mais c'est également plus simple pour moi, au lieu d'updaté mon profil à chaque fois, je fais des mise à jour sur le fofo, je préviendrait bien-sur sur mon profil lorsque se sera le cas.

Voila l'adresse: kaizokou emerald hime . xooit . fr (enlever les espace, vous connaissez le principe ^^)

Plus de détail quant à ma démarche sont donnée sur le forum.

* * *

22 Review

15 review au chap 1

7 au prologue

Soit, un peu plus que le double de reviews pour le chap 1 que pour le prologue

36 ajout au favoris

79 ajout au alertes

Pratiquement 2330 vu quand j'écris cet entête

J'avoue que quand j'ai poster le prologue, je pensait que ma fic ne serai pas lu par beaucoup, au vu de la qualité de certaine histoire a contrario de la mienne. J'ai donc était plus qu'agréablement surprise quand, ayant a peine poster mon chapitre 1, je recevait un nombre considérable de message automatique, que se soit pour ajout favoris, alerte ou reviews.

Un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Voici donc cet interlude, le chapitre 2 arrive pour le 31/07. (Et cette fois, je tiendrai ma promesse ^^ )

Et Merci à Alayara pour sa correction, mais n'hésiter pas à me signaler si vous repérer quelques fautes qui lui aurait échappée.

* * *

_**Interlude: Réactions.**_

Dravec retira ses canines du cou de sa proie, le sang perlant sur son menton, un violent frisson parcourant son corps. Le prédateur sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, les animaux stopper leur activités, faisant planer, le temps d'une seconde, un silence assourdissant sur les alentours direct de la créature magique qu'il était. Et il observa clairement les humains, magiques ou non, seules créatures vivantes sur cette terre à ne pas avoir remarquer cette libération d'énergie phénoménale, qui continuèrent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

Un second frisson le parcourut, conséquence indirecte du souvenir du précédent frisson. Un grognement sourd de joie et de bonheur s'échappa de sa gorge. De même qu'il sentit une appréhension qu'il pensait envolée, s'installer dans ses entrailles, d'où il savait qu'elle ne bougerait plus avant un bon bout de temps.

Car elle accompagnait toujours _Son_ retour. Figé dans une position semi-accroupi, Dravec n'avait qu'une pensée en tête: _Il était revenu_. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il observa sa proie tenté de se relever, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. La dernière fois qu'_Il_ avait interférer dans le monde des vivants et des non-morts, c'était il y avait de ça un peu plus de 300 ans, au temps de la chasse aux sorcière, afin de permettre à la communauté magique de pouvoir se dissimuler. Heureusement pour eux à l'époque, les victimes de la folie Moldue étaient essentiellement Moldues elles aussi. Les femmes étant privilégiées, les hommes estimés trop «juste» pour faire un pacte avec le diable et pratiquer une quelconque sorte de Sorcellerie.

Ce que personne ne savait, pas même les Sorciers, c'est que s'était une sorcière, dont le nom s'était perdue dans l'histoire, qui ensorcela un Moldu, haut placé hiérarchiquement dans leur institution religieuse, afin de faire éliminer une rivale pour le cœur d'un homme. Cette tentative dérapa quelque peu, et les conséquences en sont connues de tous aujourd'hui. _Il_ avait donc du intervenir pour protéger les Sorcier. _Il_ avait ensuite tué la femme à l'origine de toute cette pagaille, rompant l'enchantement, mais les dégâts était déjà irréversibles, et la chasse aux Sorcières continua, jusqu'au jour ou les Moldus se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes, faute de preuves. _Il_ avait grandement contribuer à l'élaboration du code du secret magique, qu'_Il_ fit en sorte d'imposer afin d'endigué l'hécatombe des suites de la violence des Moldus superstitieux.

Son intervention ne fut cependant retenue que de très peu, les différents ministères de l'époque préférant s'attribuer tous le mérite qu'_Il_ ne souhaita pas réclamer.

_Il_ s'était ensuite tout simplement rendormit, promettant au vampire, tout jeune alors, qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en cas de force majeur. _Et franchement, j'aurai préférer que cela ne se passe pas de mon «vivant»_, songea Dravec.

Ce dernier, malgré qu'il ne soit pas présent, savait qu'un certain nombre d'événements antérieur à la chasse aux sorcières qui furent décisifs, aussi bien pour les Moldus que pour les êtres doués de magie pouvaient _Lui_ être attribuer, bien que l'histoire l'ai oublié.

Le vampire se demandait bien se qui avait déclencher _Son_ retour, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, ou qu'en tout cas elle ne lui plairait pas.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, bien que respirer lui soit inutile. Il avait conserver un certain comportement humain, malgré son âge, et le soupir, dans se genre de situation, en faisait partit.

Lentement, Dravec se releva, le cœur en fête malgré lui. Un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifié de sadique s'étala sur ses lèvres, et il repartit à la chasse, rattrapant facilement sa proie qui n'avait pas pu aller bien plus loin qu'environ cinq mètres. Se soir, le repas serait succulent.

* * *

Dans la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, un lourd silence régnait alors qu'un second frisson parcouru trois des corps emmêlés.

Reprenant leurs activités avec une vigueur décuplée, les trois Seigneurs finirent leurs repas a quelques secondes d'intervalle, leurs proies mourant à la fois de la perte de sang et de la jouissance provoqués par les créatures des Ténèbres. Les trois seigneurs s'affalèrent dans un bel ensemble, le bruit frénétique des cœurs des humains excités s'étaient éteint, faisant planer un silence irréel sur le lieu.

Ils se relevèrent tous trois, écoutant l'activité inhabituelle qui avait pris place dans leur demeure. Le brun à l'apparence la plus âgé observa ses deux «frères de sang». Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il pouvait dire que le blond contenait mal sont excitation, alors que le second brun arborait un sourire des plus sinistre, preuve de son intérêt. Lui même devait sans doute avoir une expression particulière, au vu des regards des ses frère.

Dans ses yeux, comme dans les yeux des deux autres, une seul chose était visible. _Il_ etait revenu. Marcus laissa l'excitation de Caius le gagner. Leur créateur, celui qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, était de retour. Aro était sans nul doute le plus excité d'eux trois, et Marcus admirai les effort de son frère pour ce contenir de sauter de joie de partout, lui d'ordinaire si expansif.

- **Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous **_**L**_**'avez vu, mes frères?** Demanda Aro d'une voix suave, les restes de sa jouissance précédente audible dans son intonation.

- **Je **_**L**_**'ai croiser en 1692, pour l'établissement du code international du secret magique, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis,** répondit Caius, qui avait été le représentant des Vampires lors de ce concile.

- **Je l'ai croiser lors de la chasse aux Sorcières, il y a 400 ans environ je dirai,** répondit Marcus d'une voix redevenue froide et dénuée de sentiments.

- **Quant à moi, cela fait près de 600 ans que je **_**L**_**'ai croiser pour la dernière fois, lors de la première vague de chasse aux Sorcières. Je me demande comment est sa nouvelle apparence,** conclut Aro.

Tout trois se regardèrent, un même sourire carnassier étirant leurs lèvres. _Le monde allait changer, __et__ pas qu'un peu_.

* * *

Le bruit sourd de deux corps s'écroulant au sol, malgré l'incongruité de la situation étant donné leurs conditions, ne les ramena pas sur terre pour autant. Les deux vampires, eux-même stoppés dans leurs activités, n'eurent pas le réflexe de se retenir, et ne se relevèrent pas immédiatement.

Le souvenir du frisson ressentit les secouèrent, et aussi vite qu'ils étaient tomber, les deux se relevèrent. Sans même se consulté l'un l'autre, les 5 prédateurs s'en retournèrent vers leurs demeurent, abandonnant leurs chasse à peine entamée, sachant parfaitement que leurs chefs de clan était présent, le soleil resplendissants dans le ciel.

- **Les enfants?** Interrogea le patriarche en les voyant arriver.

- **Tu l'a sentit?** Demanda Edward, sans plus se préoccuper de la question de Carlisle.

Le médecin confirma d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Le «père» observa ses «enfants» et se tourna vers une de celle qui avais l'apparence la plus juvénile.

- **Non, je n'ai rien vu arriver,** répondit Alice à la question muette du médecin.

Jasper hocha légèrement la tête, de même qu'Edward, confirmant les dires de la jeune Vampire.

- **Je peut par contre voir les Volturi jubiler de **_**Son**_** retour, et déjà préparer des projets avec **_**Lui**_**,** ajouta la Voyante. **Cependant, rien n'est encore sûr,** précisa-t-elle.

Carlisle confirma d'un léger signe du chef, et repartit dans ses pensées, sa famille attendant silencieusement des explications. Distraitement, il passa la main dans son cou, et sa compagne lui attrapa, demandant elle aussi, silencieusement, des informations.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, et alors qu'il commençait son explication sur sa rencontre avec _Lui_, une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête, intriguant fortement Edward. _Il était de retour et les ennuis ne faisait que commencer_.

* * *

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut, ne comprenant pas se qu'ils leur arrivait. Après quelques secondes, amorphe, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se demandant quel était cette sensation qui les avaient tirer du sommeil, chacun mis une main sur leur troisième compagnon, leur doigt se liant a mi-chemin.

- **Pourquoi cela ne l'a t il pas réveillé?** Demanda le Loup-Garou.

- **Je n'en ai aucune idée,** répondit le Veela Noir.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait apporter de réponse au phénomène ressentit, n'ayant pas été élever dans les coutumes de leurs peuple respectif. Mais ils avaient une certitude en se rendormant, serrer les uns contre les autres. _Quelque chose se préparait et cela ne serait pas bénéfique pour tous_.

* * *

L'homme releva la tête. La créature en face de lui retomba, inerte, à peine consciente, suspendu par des chaînes reliées au plafond, cassées par la torture qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Un son de dégoût retenti dans la pièce. L'homme, par dépit, relança un ultime sort de torture sur la créature, qui expira, soulagé que cela s'arrête enfin.

L'homme fit disparaître le corps d'un mouvement désinvolte de la baguette. Un être de moins, il faudrait qu'il refasse son «stock», ou il finirai par n'avoir plus rien à torturer.

D'un pas rageur, il sortit de l'oubliette ou était retenues toutes les créature en sa possession.

Il n'avait pas été assez discret et cela _L_'avait réveillé, comme _Il_ l'avait promis, bien des années auparavant.

Mais l'homme était confiant, ses plans fonctionnaient bien pour le moment. Il avait toujours des cartes dans sa manche, et cette fois, il pourrai _Lui_ faire face.

S'asseyant sur son trône, il fit appeler son second. Alors que ce dernier arrivait dans la pièce, un sourire malsain s'étala sur les lèvres de l'homme. _Oh oui, cette fois, il allait gagner_, se dit-il, en faisant signe a l'homme en face de lui d'approcher.

* * *

- **Les entités magiques se sont réveiller.**

Se fut la seule phrase prononcer pas l'Aïeul des Centaures. Toutes les créatures peuplant la foret c'était réunient autour de lui. Chacun pouvait observer les courants de vitalité qui parcouraient les arbres et le sol. Même l'air paraissait plus épais.

- **Que faisons-nous?** Demanda une fée, que la puissance magique libérée rendait fébrile, de même que ses congénère.

Le Centaure observa les tribus massées autour de lui, puis son regard dériva sur la foret, et il se demanda si les humains l'avait ressentit. Sentant l'impatience monter, il répondit, d'une voix que la vieillesse altérait:

- **Rien. Nous ne devons rien faire pour le moment, et se contenter d'observer.**

Les créatures présentent, légèrement dépiter, esquissèrent un mouvement de la tête positif, et repartirent dans les différentes directions qu'étaient leurs lieux de vie. L'Aïeul, le regard perdu dans la foret, pensa que les choses allaient enfin changer.

* * *

Cet interlude fait environ 1730 mots, sans compter la note de début et celle de fin.

Voila. Encore un fois désolée pour le retard accumulé. Le chapitre 2 arrive donc le 31/07, promis je tient mes promesse cette fois.

A bientôt sur le chapitre 2.

* * *

NOTE QUI N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LE CHAPITRE: Pour tous ceux qui lise mon autre fic' Pet, je vous informe qu'elle sera retirer du site d'ici un mois tous au plus, car l'intrigue que j'y ai développé est trop semblable à celle du livre que j'écris. Je veut éviter tous risque de confusion dans le cas ou j'arriverai a publier mon livre. Merci de votre compréhension.


	4. Chapitre 2: Découverte déconcertante

Voici donc venu se chapitre 2 tant attendu, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attentes. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas tendre, du tout même, avec les Weasley. (Je les aime pas, surtout les trois présents dans se chapitre)

Merci à ma béta pour la correction.

Bonne lectures.

* * *

Nous sommes le 31/07, jours de l'anniv de Potter ^^. en tout cas, j'ai tenu mes promesses, et vous avez votre chapitre aujourd'hui. Bon ok on est le soir, mais on est aujourd'hui ^^.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Découverte déconcertante et conséquences.**_

Le matin trouva un Harry méditant dans son jardin, n'ayant pas bouger depuis minuit. Après avoir calmé sa faim vampirique, il s'était atteler à la lourde tache de classer ses pensées et, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite en début de nuit, il sentait qu'il avait perdu une part de son humanité, la personnalité de Metus, du fait de ses nombreuses vies, avait prit beaucoup de place par rapport à sa personnalité propre. Il avait également passé tous ce temps à purifier son corps et sa magie de toutes les entraves présentes.

Il devait d'ailleurs s'avouer que la jeune Ginevra ni était pas aller de main morte de se coté ci. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme soupçonnait que la jeune femme n'ait pas fait tout ceci seule, mais aidée de sa mère, et, dans une moindre mesure, de son frère. Harry finissait seulement d'ôter le dernier sort qui n'était pas de lui, mais tout de même lier à sa magie, un léger sort de confusion.

Son œil visible était fermé, de légères rides sur le coin marquaient sa concentration.

Un Serpent s'était enroulé autour de sa poitrine, d'un profond noir Onyx. C'était un Serpent de race magique, qui était censé avoir disparut. Il avait quelques pouvoirs, comme changer de taille: il pouvait soit faire une trentaine de centimètres, environ 1,50 mètre, ou alors, sa plus grande taille, environ 5 mètres. Son second pouvoir était de pratiquer une forme primitive de magie élémentaire afin de pouvoir se défendre et protéger la personne a qui il était lié.

Un phénix s'était posé sur son épaule. Celui-ci, d'une rareté incroyable, encore plus qu'un phénix normal, était d'un magnifique bleu clair au bout des ailes, et cette couleur fonçait pour devenir un noir profond au niveau du poitrail. En plus des pouvoirs de ses congénères Rouge et Or, il pouvait se rendre invisible ainsi que la personne à qui il était lié.

Nombreux était les animaux massés à l'orée de sa propriété, mais peu osaient franchir une limite qu'eux seuls voyaient.

Au moment même ou l'astre solaire perçait l'horizon, la paupière visible du jeune sorcier s'ouvrit, et son œil se posa sur le soleil, observant son ascension ,comme pour saluer l'avènement d'un nouveau jour. Il resta plongé dans la contemplation de l'astre un certain moment, car, lorsqu'il fut dérangé par le bruit du réveil dans la demeure derrière lui, indiquant 7h00 du matin, le Soleil avait déjà fait un bout de chemin dans la voûte céleste.

S'était son réveil qui sonnait, lui indiquant qu'il devait se lever pour aller travailler. En temps normal, il éteignait rapidement l'objet, afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de la jeune femme partageant son lit, qui, elle, ne devait se lever que sur le coup des 9h. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas le moins du monde déterminé à bouger de la ou il était, agréablement entouré pas le serpent et profitant de la chaleur de l'oiseau de feu sur son épaules. Il observa donc les animaux près de son jardin, ceux-ci l'observant en retour.

Mais, lorsque, au bout de vingt minutes d'observation mutuelle, l'objet infernal continuait de sonner, Harry commença à se dire qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume devant lui, Harry lança un sortilège d'analyse sur la maison, de tel sorte que les résultats s'écrivent sur la feuille invoquée.

Au fur et à mesure que les sortilèges présent sur sa demeure s'écrivaient en lettres de feu sur le parchemin, une colère sourde monta dans la poitrine d'Harry. Ainsi qu'un immense sentiment de déception et de trahison. Cette déception de plus permit au caractère de Metus de prendre une plus grande place encore, effaçant, lentement mais sûrement, les reste d'humanité présent dans le jeune homme.

Pas moins d'une centaines de sortilège recouvrait sa demeure comme une chape de plomb, certain d'un niveau, bien trop élevé pour n'importe lequel des membres de la famille Weasley. Il se pencherai sur la question plus tard. Pour le moment, il travaillait à garder son calme en lisant le descriptif des sorts.

Sortilèges de confusion de différents niveaux, sortilèges d'asservissement de différents niveaux, sortilèges de fatigue, de différents niveaux également, des sortilèges de mémoire étaient également présent, ainsi que des sortilèges de persuasion ou encore des sortilèges à effet aphrodisiaque. Il remarqua même un ou deux sortilèges qui renforçaient l'action du philtre d'amour, définitivement pas du niveau de Ginevra, de Ronald ou de Molly. En y regardant de plus près, pas moins des trois quarts des sortilèges était de trop haut niveau par rapport au trois Weasley.

Sa fatigue quotidienne trouva donc explication. C'était tout simplement les sorts, autant ceux de fatigue que tout les autres qui, reliés a sa magie, provoquaient cette vague d'épuisement plus ou moins importante. La jeune femme devait sûrement avoir un moyen de réguler l'intensité des sortilèges, faisant en sorte qu'il soit moins fatigué quand sa libido le voulait, ou inversement.

Harry soupira, puis se leva afin d'aller vérifier l'état de la jeune femme. Car, si les sortilèges étaient encore présent sur la maison, se n'était pas qu'ils étaient encore lié a sa magie, non, mais qu'ils s'étaient attachés à la personne vivante la plus proche, Ginevra Weasley. Ainsi, si les sorts, qui puisaient dans la magie pour se maintenir en place, paraissaient minime par rapport à la puissance d'Harry, qui même avant l'éveil était plutôt fort, cela faisait beaucoup trop par rapport à la Magie de la jeune femme, qui égalait à peine un dixième de celle du Survivant.

Il avait deux options: ou il annulait tout les sortilèges, et la jeune femme se réveillait sans problème et aucun dommage ne seraient causer à sa magie, ou il laissait les sortilèges en place, et ils se désactiveraient touts seuls lorsque Ginevra n'aurait plus de magie, faisant d'elle une Cracmol.

Plongé dans un débat intérieur, à peser le pour et le contre, il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne reprit conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit les sortilèges apposés sur la demeure tomber. _Bah, au moins, je n'ai plus de choix a faire_, se dit-il, ironique.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur l'instant présent, il observa le réveil difficile de la jeune femme.

- **Harry, pourquoi n'as tu pas éteint le réveil?** Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Ah oui, ça lui était sortit de l'esprit. D'un mouvement désinvolte de la main, l'appareil cessa sa cacophonie, et le silence retomba sur la pièce, uniquement troublé par la respiration lourde de la jeune femme.

- **Quel heure est-il?** Demanda la rousse.

Harry ne répondit pas, pas le moins du monde disposer a parler avec Ginevra. Devant l'absence manifeste d'obéissance de son petit ami, la jeune femme eu comme un regain d'énergie et se redressa sur le lit. Harry l'observa vaciller, puis s'écrouler au sol. Le peu d'humanité qui lui restait semblait s'être envolé, et la détresse, qu'il savait prochaine dans l'esprit de la jeune femme quand elle se rendrait compte de la perte de sa magie, ne l'atteindrait pas.

_Les sortilèges doivent être défectueux_, fut la première penser cohérente de la jeune femme. Un des pouvoirs de Metus qu'Harry savait qu'il allait apprécier était le fait qu'il pouvait capter les pensées des gens qui l'entourait, même des occlumens s'il se concentrait et le voulait. Cela lui permettait de connaître les pensées de la jeune femme, et confirmant par la même se dont Harry se doutait déjà.

Ginevra attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et entreprit d'augmenter l'intensité des sortilèges. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème, les commandes ne répondant pas de suite à ses attentes. Consternée, elle recommença la manœuvre pas moins d'une dizaine de fois avant de s'avouer vaincue.

C'est seulement à se moment la qu'elle jeta un regard à Harry. Le poisson est la première image de comparaison qui traversa l'esprit du survivant en observant la tête que faisait la rousse en le voyant. _Un poisson orange._

Faisant fi de son malaise, la jeune femme se releva rapidement et s'approcha d'Harry, toujours stupéfaites des changement qu'elle observait.

**- Ha … Harry? C'est toi? Ton œil … ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Alors qu'elle allait pour toucher le visage du jeune homme, Harry repoussa sa main violemment, faisant vaciller la jeune femme.

**- A … Amour, qu'est-ce qui a? Que se passe t il? T … Tu vas bien?**

L'air de fausse inquiétude sur le visage de sa prétendue femme exaspéra au delà des mots Harry, dont le caractère de Metus se faisait de plus en plus présent. Malgré toutes ses années de vie, l'homme ne supportait toujours pas l'hypocrisie.

L'air de mépris absolu affiché sur le visage d'Harry ne disait rien qui vaille a la jeune femme, qui entreprit, prudemment, de reculer.

**- Ginevra Molly Weasley, fille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Benjamine d'une fratrie de 7 enfants. Jeune femme aux ambitions démesurée. Connaît tu la peine inflig****ée**** aux jeunes filles qui, comme toi, drogu****ent**** des personne****s**** avec des philtres d'amour? Connaî****s-****tu les conséquences, sur leur magie et leurs comportement****s****, qu'entraî****nent**** ses fausses dépendance****s**** sur les enfants nés de ses unions non consenti****es**** par un des deux partit? **

La jeune fille secoua la tête, complètement paniquée. Il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dut pouvoir s'affranchir de l'asservissement provoqué par le philtre et les sortilèges.

**- Non, si je n'étais pas moi, je n'aurai jamais eu le pouvoir de le faire, effectivement**, dit Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en attendant la panique dans la tête de la jeune femme rousse alors qu'il répondait à la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas prononcer.

Elle voulut transplaner. De toute ses forces, elle se concentra pour échapper a cet homme qui n'était plus Harry, mais surtout affranchi de son contrôle. Persuadée d'être a destination, elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Qui s'effaça aussi tôt qu'elle croisa l'œil vert en face d'elle.

Un rire froid empli la pièce. Harry riait de la déconvenue de Ginevra, et encore plus du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait.

**- Voi****s-****tu, jeune fille, si tout les sort****s**** ne m'affecte plus, c'est qu'ils se sont reli****és**** à ta magie quand je me suis éveiller. Et je n'en ai désactiver aucun**, cru bon de précisé Harry.

Harry se délecta de la compréhension qui prenait place sur le visage de la jeune femme, se traduisant par une expression d'horreur pur. Fébrile, elle attrapa sa baguette et entreprit de lancer des sort. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Bientôt la jeune femme devint hystérique, et son cœur, sous la pression du stress et de l'absence de magie, cessa de battre. Choquée, la jeune femme lâcha sa baguette et ramena ses mains vers sa poitrine. Elle lança un regard suppliant vers Harry, qui se contenta de la regarder s'écrouler au sol.

_Aide moi, je t'en pris aide moi_, criait, suppliai même, l'esprit de la jeune femme.

**- Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'aiderai-je?** Demanda Harry, un certain mépris audible dans sa voix.

Alors la jeune femme sembla comme accepter son sort. Comme tous, elle savait qu'un sorcier privé de sa magie, s'il essayait d'exécuter un sort, ou s'il était soumis à un stress intense dans les heures qui suis la pertes, pouvait mourir. Son cœur, privé de la vitalité que sa magie lui procurait, pouvait tout simplement lâché.

Elle savait aussi que, si elle ne mourrait pas de cause naturelle, elle finirai enfermée dans un hôpital Moldu et mourrait la bas. Car un sorcier sans magie doit quitter le monde magique et vivre dans celui des Moldus, et en général le changement de type de vie entraîne la folie de la personne concernée. Son corps, ayant toujours vécu dans un environnement magique, ralentissant son vieillissement, se qui permettait au Sorciers de vivre plus longtemps, aurait vieillit deux fois plus rapidement que celui d'un Moldu lambda, provoquant des dommage irréversible sur son cerveau.

Et, à moins d'intervenir dans les secondes suivant la perte de la Magie de l'individu, il était impossible d'implanté un noyau magique dans une personne, encore plus si la personne en avait déjà un avant.

Metus observa la jeune femme tomber au sol. Un soubresaut parcouru le corps de la rousse, et elle expira pour le dernière fois.

Un sort de lévitation lui permit de poser le corps de la morte sur le lit conjugale. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

* * *

Un sort pour copier la calligraphie de Ginevra, et un quart d'heure plus tard, un hibou partait en direction du terrier, portant une invitation à déjeuner pour Molly et Ronald de la part de la benjamine Weasley, daté du jour même.

Metus se dirigea vers les cuisine, et donna sa journée à l'elfe présent, lui disant de faire un crochet pour lui envoyer l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut finit de distribu**er** ses ordres, il se dirigea vers une porte secrète. Donnant le mot de passe en Fourchelangue, il s'introduisit dans son laboratoire personnel, à faire pâlir d'envies les plus grand Maître Potioniste, sauf Snape, évidement, qui en avait un encore meilleur.

Il s'attela à la préparation d'une potion qui était un ersatz de sang, se qui lui prit pas loin de quatre heures. Il fut au alentour de midi lorsqu'il eut finit. Avant de sortir du labo, Metus prit une fiole sur une étagère. Celle-ci contenait du Veritaserum, que Snape lui avait donné deux ou trois mois auparavant. Il comptait bien s'en servir sur les deux Weasley.

Une fois revenu dans la cuisine, il se mit immédiatement à faire du thé. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Metus y versa la moitié de la fiole de sérum de vérité. Il mit le tous sur un plateau, qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il servit quatre tasse, afin de maintenir les apparences. Il sortit quelques gâteaux d'un des placard**s**, qu'il disposa sur une assiette, et ajouta le tout sur la table, bien en évidence. Il se doutait que le benjamin des Weasley se précipiterait dessus dès qu'il verrait l'assiette.

Il apposa un sort de conservation et de chaleur afin que le thé ne refroidisse pas et que les gâteaux ne prenne pas l'humidité, puis s'assit sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée des deux membres de la famille Weasley. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peut après, légèrement en avance sur l'horaire donné par Metus.

L'homme se leva du canapé pour accueillir ses invités. Molly fonça sur lui dès qu'elle le vit, le prenant dans une étreinte à lui brisé les côtes. Ron resta en retrait, observant son environnement. Metus vit clairement la pointe de jalousie de le regard de l'homme qui avait failli devenir son beau-frère, encore plus maintenant qu'il soupçonnait les intentions des deux Weasley devant lui.

**- Ginny n'est pas là?** Demanda Madame Weasley en relâchant le jeune homme.

**- Non, elle était un peu fatiguée, elle est repartit se couch****er**** après m'avoir demander de vous accueillir**, menti Metus.

Molly fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas à sa fille de laisser Potter sans surveillance plus de 5 minutes. _Mais_, se dit-elle, _il est sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il lui désobéisse_. Ron, trop absorber par sa jalousie, ne releva pas les propos de Harry.

**- D'accord**, répondit la femme, **je vais donc allez la chercher**.

**- Non Molly, prenez plutôt une tasse de thé, il est déjà servit. Je vais la réveiller**. Dit Metus en guidant subtilement les deux roux vers la table. **Nous passerons à table d'ici vingt minutes**, ajouta-t-il de manière à se que tous paraisse des plus normal.

Aussitôt qu'il vit les gâteaux, Ron s'assit et se jeta dessus, comme Metus le soupçonnait. _Je devrai me reconvertir Devin_, se dit-il, un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres que les deux devant lui ne virent pas. Molly soupira devant le manque de manière de son fils, et s'assit a son tour. Metus s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant le porte ouverte. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, n'en ayant plus besoin. Il s'installa sur les marches de l'escalier et attendit 5 minutes, le temps qu'il estima nécessaire pour que les deux personne ai avaler un quantité suffisante de thé au Véritasérum.

_**C'est une potion que j'ai amélioré il y a quelques années. Son effet dure environ 3 heures **__**après la prise**_. C'est se que Snape lui avait dit. _**Je peut te garantir que j'en ai appris des belles sur Black et le Loup**_, avait-il ajouté, un petit sourire en coin.

_**Peut on la détecter lors d'analyse sanguine ou magique par exemple?**_ Avait alors demandé Harry. Il se demandai encore aujourd'hui pourquoi il avait demandé cela, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, ses infos étaient précieuses.

_**Non, pas que je sache. J'ai fait en sorte que cela ne soit pas détectable.**_ Répondit le Maître des Potions. _**En tout cas, Lupin n'a rien sentit, et pourtant, les sens d'un loup-Garou sont beaucoup plus développé**__**s**__** que ceux des humains**_.

Il avait donc un temps impartit de 3 heures pour avoir des réponses, bien qu'il pensa qu'a peine une heure lui serait nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, Metus observa les effets de la potion sur ses deux invités. Les deux Weasley étaient légèrement affaissé sur leurs chaises, les mains posées de chaque coté de leurs tasses, Ron ayant encore des vestiges de biscuit dans les mains. Leurs regards, vague, fixaient un point imaginaire.

**- Bien, par qui commençons nous?** Demanda Metus, se parlant à voix haute.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, se retrouvant entouré des deux roux, Molly à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche.

**- Bien, Madame Weasley, vous serez la première**, affirma Metus.

Il se cala confortablement dans sa chaise, et commença ses questions routinières afin de vérifier que la potion faisait bien effet.

**- Quel est votre nom?**

**- Molly Weasley, née Prewett.**

**- Ou habiter vous?**

**- Le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon.**

**- Bien, le Véritasérum fonctionne correctement. Voici la première question: Qui fabriquait le philtre d'amour que Ginevra me faisait prendre?**

**- Moi**, répondit la femme d'une voix atone.

_Je m'en doutais._Plus jeune, Molly avait déjà confectionner un tel philtre. Par ailleurs, il soupçonnait Arthur d'en être victime, même s'il n'affirmait rien.

**- Pourquoi faisiez vous cela? **Demanda Metus.

**- Parce que l'homme à dit que c'est se qu'il fallait faire pour avoir Potter sous notre contrôle.** Repondit Molly.

**- Vous a-t-il dit son nom? Ou avez-vous connaissance de son nom d'une manière ou ****d'une autre?**

**- Non.**

**- Quel était son identité d'emprunt?** Demanda Metus, se doutant de qui était l'homme dont parlait la matriarche Weasley.

**- Dumbledore.**

_Bien joué, Ameraw,_(*) pensa Metus, _personne n'aurait pu soupçonné cet homme a l'apparence d'un papy gâteaux._ Il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant au implications futur des réponses donnés et de celles qui arrivaient.

**- Bien, ****c****e plan est-il prévu depuis longtemps?**

**- Quasiment depuis la naissance du fils Potter.** Affirma la femme rousse.

**- Même si Voldemort avait attaqué le fils Longbottom?** Demanda Metus, légèrement étonné que l'homme n'est pas penser a la seconde possibilité de la prophétie.

**- Dumbledore nous a affirmé que se serait uniquement le fils Potter la cible de Voldemort, à cause de la manifestation magique dont le gosse a fait preuve dans la nurserie de l'hôpital St-Mangouste.**

_Hum, logique, mais le manque de prudence est évident. J'aurai très bien pu ne pas survivre à l'Avada, malgré tout mes pouvoirs. _

**- Bien, et aviez-vous des motivations personnel à faire cela? **Demanda le jeune homme.

**- La célébrité, l'argent. **Répondit Molly.

**- Bien. Très bien. J'en ai finit avec vous Madame Weasley. Intéressons-nous maintenant aux motivations de votre fils voulez vous? **Dit Metus, comme s'il conversait réellement avec eux.

Il tourna donc son regard vers Ron, et se demanda comment le rouquin pouvait avoir l'air aussi bête.

**- Donc, les question de routine pour commencer: comment vous appelez vous?**

**- Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

**- Et donc, où habiter vous?**

**- Le Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon.**

**- Bien, quand à vous, quel était votre rôle auprès d'Harry Potter? **Demanda Metus, continuant à faire les cent pas.

**- Je devais l'espionner et rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes au directeur Dumbledore.** Répondit le jeune homme.

**- Hermione Granger était-elle dans la combine? Ou étiez vous le seul?**

**- Non, Hermione n'était pas dans la combine, Dumbledore n'a jamais réussit à la manipuler. Elle était trop Ravenclaw malgré qu'elle ai été repartie à Griffindor. J'étais seul avec ma sœur.**

**- Ginevra aussi?** Demanda Metus.

**- Oui,** confirma Ron, **Dumbledore lui a demander pendant sa cinquième année, notre sixième à nous.**

**- Et quel était votre motivation personne****lle****?**

**- L'argent, le pouvoir, être reconnu et pas seulement être le pote du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu et d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, sortir de l'ombre de mes frères.**

**- Et Dumbledore vous avait promis tout ça, n'est-ce pas?**

**- Oui**, répondit le rouquin.

**- Dernière question, que sais-tu des motivations de ta sœur?**

**- L'argent, le prestige d'être l'épouse du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, d'être la mère des enfants de l'Élu, la jalousie de autres femmes, l'abondance d'amants quand elle aurait été sa veuve après que l'on ait assassiné Potter.**

Malgré qu'il se soit attendu à se type de réponse, cela faisait toujours mal. Se rendre compte qu'on était qu'un faire valoir était toujours aussi douloureux. _Finalement, même si je n'ai pas souvenir de mes vies précédentes pendant mon enfance, le schéma reste le même_, se dit-il, une pointe de tristesse lui étreignant le cœur.

Metus soupira et se dit que se complot contre sa personne -enfin, celle de Harry- n'était sans doute que la face visible de quelque chose de plus gros encore. Et cela ne m'étonnerais qu'a peine d'Ameraw.

**- Une dernière question pour vous deux: regrettez vous vos actes?**

Deux «Non» franc lui parvint, et il soupira. Il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était 13h20. Il avait mis pas loin d'une heure et demi à interroger les deux Weasley.

Metus s'approcha de la mère, lui bascula la tête en arrière et lui fit avaler un poison. Il reproduisis le même schéma avec Ron.

Le jeune homme monta dans la chambre conjugale et utilisa un sortilège qui faisais progressé le poison dans l'organisme de la jeune fille comme si elle était vivante. Il utilisa ensuite un sortilège de lévitation et emmena le corps dans le salon, ou il l'installa sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment.

Metus sortit de la maison et regarda la liste de sortilèges qui s'étaient écrit le matin même. Aucun sortilège d'avertissement ou de protection avait été apposé, ou alors ils avaient été défaits. Un plan se forma rapidement dans sa tête. Par la pensée, il transmit un lieu au Serpent et au Phénix toujours présent dans la cours, et leurs dit de l'attendre là-bas. Metus incita ensuite les animaux à partir des alentours de la demeure.

Metus rentra dans le salon, et plaça un récepteur dans un des placard, pas loin de la table du salon.

Après cela, il prit la poudre de Cheminette et se rendit sur le lieu de travail de Snape. Metus et lui discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, puis le jeune homme affirma qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

Il transplanna d'abord au lieu qu'il avait indiqué au deux animaux magiques. Il prit le temps de se lié à nouveau à eux. Ces deux animaux le suivait depuis pas loin de dix vies différentes.

Le serpent pris alors place autour de son cou, prenant une taille à peine plus grande que celui d'un collier, et le phénix, posé sur son épaules, devint invisible pour tout autres personnes que lui.

Il transplanna encore une fois, à une centaines de mètres de sa maison. À peine eut-il fait un pas que la demeure explosa.

Un sourire froid s'étala sur ses lèvres. Son plan fonctionnait.

* * *

Lors de l'enquête des Aurors, il fut révéler que la maison n'avait aucune protection quelques qu'elle soit. Le récepteur qu'Harry avait installé, contenant une protection contre les intrusions, avait tout simplement explosé. Il s'avéra que le sortilège était incompatible avec tout ceux, inutile, déjà présent sur la maison.

Les trois personne présentent,soit les trois membres de la famille Weasley, furent tout simplement pulvérisé, étant à coter du récepteur au moment de l'explosion.

Harry expliqua qu'il avait mis se récepteur car il c'était rendu compte de l'absence de protections. Il était ensuite allez rendre visite au compagnon de son Parrain sur son lieu de travail, et, au moment ou il était revenu, la maison avait explosé. Interrogé, Snape confirma.

Il en fut déduit que le sortilège de protections avait détecter la présence de Harry, et que sa puissance magique avait fait exploser le récepteur.

Des funérailles furent faites, ou Metus du faire actes de présence. Pas une larmes ne fut verser de sa part, et c'est avec un sourire froid au lèvres qu'il quitta le cimetière.

* * *

(*)_**Amerawdwr:**_ _prénom d'origine celtique signifiant __empereur_. Je l'ai raccourci en _Ameraw_, car, je sais pas vous, mais moi, personnellement, je ne sais pas prononcé la fin du nom. Pour ceux qui se demande pour ce nom, ou pourquoi le nom de Metus, je mettrais un explicatifs sur mon Forum demain dans la journée. (Adresse de fofo sur l'interlude)

* * *

Ce chapitre, sans les notes, comptes environ 4100 mots.

Le chapitre 3 arrivera courant Août sûrement, je ne sais pas quand, mais vous verrez.


End file.
